villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Viktor Rostavili
Viktor Rostavili is the main antagonist in the 1988 action film Red Heat. He was portrayed by Ed O'Ross. Viktor Rostavili a.k.a. "Viktor Rosta" is a drug dealer from Moscow who deals cocaine into the Soviet Union. He and his brother are being tracked down by Ivan Danko, a Moscow cop and Ivan's partner. During a shootout with Viktor, his brother, and some other accomplices, Ivan kills Viktor's brother and Viktor kills Ivan's partner and escapes the the United States, to the city of Chicago. While in Chicago, Viktor is making some drug deals with Abdul Elijah, a convict and leader of the Clean Heads, an African American crime organization. Viktor is given a half torn $100 bill by one of Abdul's men, which he will give back to make the deal for the drugs. Viktor pays $10,000 to a dance instructor name Catherine "Cat" Manzetti to marry him. Viktor is pulled over by a cop and a gun is found in his car's glove compartment. Viktor is holding on to a key from a locker which has the cocaine in it. Ivan Danko arrives in Chicago and meets with detectives Art Ritzik and Det. Gallagher to take Viktor back, but three of Viktor's accomplices free Viktor and kill Gallagher and one of Viktor's accomplices is shot and ends up in a coma and in the hospital. Catherine Manzetti lures Art Ritzik and Ivan Danko to a parking garage and they are surrounded by Clean Heads, it was a truce set up by Abdul Elijah. Viktor meets up with Ivan Danko and they talk and they show contempt for one another. Viktor demands that Ivan gives him the key. Viktor escapes with the help of the Clean Heads. The accomplice of Victor in the hospital is killed by the other accomplice of Viktor, disguised as a nurse and is shot by Danko. Catherine is there and tries to stop Ritzik from shooting the nurse in disguise. Ivan finds Catherine downstairs and tells her how stupid she is cause Viktor has many women back in Russia, some dead or in prison. Ivan lets Catherine go. Later on, Catherine calls Ivan tells her he will help him get Viktor in exchange for her protection and freedom. That night, Catherine is murdered by Viktor, with her neck broken and strangulation, her body is found in the Chicago River. Viktor later on goes back to his hotel and finds out that Ivan Danko is staying at the same hotel and assaults the desk clerk. Viktor goes after the key in Ivan's room with the help of some of the Clean Heads and he has them set up when Viktor sends them to the wrong room and killed by Ivan Danko. Viktor finds the key in the light holder in Ivan's room. Ivan goes after Viktor and gets away by jumping out of the hotel window and into the river. Viktor meets up with his contact at the bus station and gives him the half torn $100 bill and gives the man the drugs and then gets the money from the contact and that Viktor shoots the man. Viktor is about to leave the station and Ivan Danko and Art Ritzik point their guns at Viktor, but the little argument between them causes Viktor to escape in a stolen bus. Ritzik and Danko take another bus and go after him with Ivan driving. While in pursuit, they are going on a high speed chase and then Ivan ends up playing "chicken" with Viktor. Art, afraid of getting killed, turns the wheel of the bus and Viktor hits them, damaging both buses and then Viktor's bus gets hit by a train. Viktor survives and the train engineer yells at Viktor and then shoots the engineer. Ivan and Viktor face off with a Mexican standoff and Ivan kills Viktor in the shootout. Category:Drug Dealers Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Deceased Category:Criminals Category:Male